


Victory Salute

by ancarett



Category: The Guild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a hand-kissing comment-ficathon. Prompt: Fawkes/Codex, victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Salute

The flash at the bottom of her screen didn't even register consciously as Codex's hands danced over the keyboard and moved the mouse. She was in the zone again, playing the game, and the sound of the crowds massed in the con's gaming room were nothing but a dull roar. But even with all of her character's abilities played to the hilt, her health was but a green sliver and her spells were almost tapped out.

But the flash meant something and, without thought, Codex hit the key that unlocked the rare talent. With an eruption of light on her computer screen, her character's health suddenly zoomed up even as her last remaining opponent crumpled to the virtual ground with a strangled moan, victim of her last-chance spell.

She realized, with a start, that it was Fawkes she'd taken out, yet again.

The room erupted in a cheer and an announcer was sharing her name (and for Vork's mind, much more importantly, the guild's name) with the assembled crowd. She'd won the server-wide challenge at the con for the Knights of Good. Codex smiled uncertainly as she moved her cramped hands away from the keyboard and mouse and tried to massage out the aches.

Boisterous guildmates gave her hugs and hearty thumps on the back (except for Tink who offered an ironic salute and then refocused on her DSi). Strangers stopped by for congratulations although a few pointedly avoided her, probably players of the avatars she'd triumphed over.

The noisy crowds parted as the Axis of Anarchy made their way forward. Kwan was trailed by his own little coterie of fans, kept only slightly at bay by his translator's glare. Venom rolled her wheelchair over one slow-moving onlooker's foot as her guild moved into the tight space.

Instinctively, Codex's guildmates moved back. Fawkes strode to the front, ignoring those around him and stepping right into Codex's personal space. He picked up her fumbling hands in his, rubbing gently at the tight tendons and cramped muscles, then, with an elegant gesture, leaning down to kiss each in turn.

"That's twice you've beaten me," he said, retaining a gentle hold on her hands so he could pull her to her feet. "I think that calls for another drink, don't you?"


End file.
